Un Nuevo Comienzo
by Dany de Criss
Summary: Hacía tiempo que Blaine no se sentía realmente feliz, no desde que Kurt y él cortaron. A pesar de todo, no había dejado que nadie tirara abajo su esperanza de casarse con su ex, pero Kurt lo ignoraba, era frío y distante, y Blaine estaba cansado de sufrir...


**Disclaimer:**_._ _Glee_ es propiedad de Ryan Murphy, y Fox. Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de copyright.

**Título:** Un Nuevo Comienzo.

**Pairing**: Blaine Anderson & Kurt Hummel.

**Rating:** K

**Resumen: **Hacía tiempo que Blaine no se sentía realmente feliz, no desde que Kurt y él cortaron. A pesar de todo, no había dejado que nadie tirara abajo su esperanza de casarse con su ex, pero Kurt lo ignoraba, era frío y distante, y Blaine estaba cansado de sufrir...

**Advertencia: **Contiene Spoilers del último capítulo de la cuarta temporada de Glee (4x22: "All or Nothing")

**Notas: **Después de ver el capítulo final, maldecir a Ryan por varias horas, llorar, gritar, y maldecir a Ryan, decidí que no podía quedarme así. Sinceramente el final no me gustó, esperaba por lo menos que Blaine se le propusiera, pero nada, y Kurt estaba muy frío y raro en el capítulo en comparación con el anterior, en el que no podía sacarle los ojos de encima, así que decidí que si RIB no nos quiere dar una escena Klaine decente, por lo menos tenía que escribirla. Es tiempo de que tengan una charla, y arreglen algunas cosas. Espero que les guste :3

¡Que disfruten la lectura!

* * *

**_Un Nuevo Comienzo._**

_"- No somos una pareja." _

Esas cuatro palabras habían estado torturándolo desde que fueron pronunciadas por Kurt en la cena de Breadstix. Se mordió el labio con fuerza, mientras apretaba la pequeña cajita negra con entre sus manos, hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. Kurt apenas lo había mirado, no le había dirigido la palabra, y hasta a veces se había preguntado si el castaño siquiera estaba consciente de que lo tenía al lado. Había tratado de llamarle la atención de forma sutil, mirándolo con intensidad, rozando sus rodillas por abajo de la mesa, chocando sus manos... pero nada. Él solo lo ignoraba, y realmente no lo entendía. La semana anterior, había pensado que estaban bien, Kurt y él habían estado contentos el uno con el otro, habían compartido miradas fugaces que decían mucho, roces cariñosos, y hasta un que otro alago dulce, pero ahora Kurt solo... lo ignoraba.

Soltó un suspiro, y trató de contener las lágrimas. Sabía que era un idiota, que no merecía a Kurt ni su perdón, que el castaño estaba en todo su derecho de ignorarlo, mostrarse frío y no hablarle, pero eso no quitaba el dolor que sentía en el pecho. Se aclaró la garganta para despejarse del nudo, y alzó la vista bruscamente al escuchar unos pasos. Escondió la cajita detrás de su espalda, y frunció el seño esperando que apareciera.

El castaño salió de detrás de las cortinas del escenario y se acercó a él con una leve sonrisa vacilante. Blaine tragó y lo adoró con la mirada, cada pequeño detalle de él era perfecto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí solo? - Preguntó el mayor, alzando una ceja, gesto que Blaine amaba más que su vida. - ¿No estás celebrando que ganaron? ¿O la boda? - El morocho se encogió de hombros, y devolvió su mirada al suelo. Kurt frunció el seño y se acercó a él, sentándose a su lado en el banco del piano, con la espalda contra el instrumento. - ¿Qué sucede? ¿No estás feliz?

- No realmente... - Contentó débilmente, aún con la voz algo enronquecida. - Es decir... me alegra de que hayamos ganado y todo, pero... no estoy... feliz. - Apretó los labios, sin levantar su mirada del suelo del escenario.

- ¿Por qué? - Blaine soltó una risita amarga.

- ¿En verdad necesito decirlo? - Soltó, enojado de que su voz se quebrara y sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Kurt no respondió, y sabía que había entendido a qué se refería.

- Blaine...

- No, está bien, Kurt. No necesito que me digas nada. - Se apresuró a decir, antes de que el mayor continuara. - Te hice daño, mucho, y sé que estas tratando de perdonarme porque somos amigos, pero realmente no quieres... volver conmigo... Ya no importa.

- ¿Ya no... importa? - Preguntó el mayor con un hilo de voz. Blaine cerró los ojos, y negó con la cabeza. - ¿Qué significa eso...? ¿Ya no me quieres? - El morocho hundió su rostro entre las manos.

- ¿Que no te quiero? - Se rió amargamente, sin dejar de ocultar su cara, no quería que Kurt lo viera llorar. - ¿Realmente te importa si te quiero o no? - Soltó sin pensar. Había estado guardándose esa duda por mucho tiempo. - Sé que te hice daño... pero tú solo... en San Valentín no parabas de decirme que éramos solo amigos mientras me besabas. Mientras me empotrabas a la cama, mientras yo estaba abajo tuyo, mientras chupabas mi cuello, mientras te metías entre mis piernas y gemías en mi oído, no paraste de decirme que eso no significaba nada. Que no estábamos saliendo, y que no íbamos a volver. Te descargaste en mí, lo sé, porque aún siento tus uñas rasguñando mis brazos, siento tus dientes mordiéndome con más fuerza de la necesaria, y yo... yo solo me dejé hacer todo eso sin rechistar, te dejé vengarte, te dejé decir que no importaba. Yo solo quería que te sintieras mejor. - Hizo una pausa con miedo de subir su cabeza y verle el rostro al castaño. - Pero... ¿En algún momento pensaste en cómo me sentía yo? ¿No pensaste que tal vez me dolía? ¿Que tus palabras solo echaban sal a mi herida? - Tragó, ya no pudiendo ocultar más el llanto. - ¿Mientras estabas dentro mío no te diste cuenta de que estaba llorando? - Escuchó un jadeo a su lado, pero no le hizo caso. Sentía como todo su cuerpo temblaba. - Lo siento... - Susurró luego de unos minutos en silencio. - Sé que no tengo derecho a reclamarte nada. Es solo que... no te entiendo. La semana anterior parecía que volvíamos a ser buenos amigos, pero ahora... apenas me diriges la palabra. - Blaine sacó sus manos de su rostro, pero no lo miró a los ojos, y siguió con la vista clavada en el suelo. - Yo estoy seguro de lo que siento por ti. Sí, tuve mis dudas cuando te fuiste, pero perderte me hizo darme cuenta de todo lo que significas para mí. Me entristece de que hayamos tenido que separarnos para que me dé cuenta de que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo. Yo estoy dispuesto a pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, eres mi alma gemela, Kurt. Pero... no sé si yo soy la tuya. - Cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Llevó su mano hacia atrás y alcanzó la cajita negra. - Estaba dispuesto a pedirte que te casaras conmigo. - Murmuró, con la voz entrecortada. - Aunque tu padre me dijo que no era buena idea, y que éramos muy jóvenes, aunque Sam trató de convencerme de que no lo hiciera, aunque tenía miedo ante lo desconocido... aún así quería hacerlo. Pero luego de esta semana, y de la cena, ya no lo sé... - Se hizo el silencio. Blaine estaba esperando una reacción por parte del castaño, pero no pasó nada. - Supongo que después de todo siempre supe cual iba a ser tu respuesta. - Se voz se quebró y tuvo que aclararse la garganta para poder continuar. - Pero seguía manteniendo la esperanza... Por lo menos hasta que les dijiste que no éramos una pareja. - Sus labios temblaban, y sentía como su corazón se oprimía. - Tal vez no me hubiese dolido tanto si no lo hubieras dicho como si realmente no te importara. Como si... lo nuestro no hubiera significado nada para ti. Lo dijiste de una manera tan desinteresada y fría que empecé a dudar de si yo era el único que creía que lo nuestro había sido más que un noviazgo de adolescentes. Empecé a dudar de si todos tus "te amo" realmente los habías dicho porque me querías. - Sus ojos estaban nublados a causa de las lágrimas. - Y realmente, Kurt, te amo con toda mi alma, pero ya no quiero sufrir. Aunque sé que me lo merezco. - Suspiró, tratando de calmarse. - Y siento que estás jugando conmigo, con mis sentimientos, y ya... ya no puedo más. - Se puso en pie con dificultad, sintiendo que sus rodillas le fallarían en cualquier momento. Dejó la cajita negra sobre el piano, sin levantar la mirada del suelo, no quería ver el rechazo en los ojos de Kurt. - Lo compré especialmente para ti, brillante, elegante y hermoso. - Sonrió levemente por unos segundos antes de que su rostro volviera a su gento triste - Haz lo que quieras con él, véndelo, regálalo, tíralo... es tuyo. - Su dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras, pero algo lo hizo congelarse en el lugar.

- No... - El morocho apretó las mandíbulas, y esperó a que continuara, pero no lo hizo. Kurt se puso en pie, tomó la pequeña cajita negra, y se acercó a él, hasta ponerse frente a frente. Blaine bajó su mirada al piso, pero el menor lo tomó por la barbilla y lo obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Blaine se sorprendió al ver que el castaño tenía el rostro surcado de lágrimas, los ojos rojos, y las pestañas mojadas. Tomó su mano y colocó la cajita en ella, cerrando sus dedos a su alrededor. Blaine sintió que su corazón se rompía nuevamente. Ni siquiera había aceptado el anillo. Asintió con gesto dolido, y trató de seguir, pero el castaño volvió a detenerlo. - Aún no. - Murmuró, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. El morocho sintió que su alrededor se volvía borroso, y solo existían ese par de orbes azules, que lo hipnotizaban con una mirada que hacía mucho tiempo no veía. El morocho sintió como su corazón empezaba a latir furiosamente al ver que la mirada del mayor descansaba sobre sus labios por unos segundos antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos. - Sé que esta semana estuve distante, y frío contigo. Pero es que... tenía miedo. - Admitió con voz trémula. - Miedo de lo que había comenzado a sentir en mi interior cada vez que te miraba, miedo al no poder evitar estremecerme cada vez que nuestras pieles se tocaba, miedo a sentir que mi corazón latía mas fuerte cuando te mordías el labio mirando los míos, miedo a... miedo a estar enamorándome otra vez. - Blaine sentía que eso era un sueño. Un sueño demasiado doloroso, confuso y esperanzador, del cual no quería despertar. - Pero me di cuenta de que no me estaba enamorando, me di cuenta de que lo que estaba pasando era que mi corazón no podía seguir ocultando más lo que sentía por ti. - Blaine entreabrió los labios, sintiendo como un extraño calor comenzaba a derretir el hielo que se había formado en su pecho desde la ruptura. - Y me dio miedo... Eres... eres la persona a quien más amo, y eso también te convierte en la única capaz de destruirme. - Kurt pasó su pulgar por la mejilla de Blaine, borrando una solitaria lágrima. - Y no quería salir herido otra vez. Estos meses estaba tan adentrado en mi dolor, que no vi lo que hacía contigo, no vi que tú también sufrías. - Se miraron a los ojos por varios segundos que podrían haber sido vidas. Solo existían ellos dos. Kurt se mordió el labio, y apretó la mano que aún estaba alrededor de la de Blaine, la cual aferraba la cajita. En cierta forma, el morocho entendió el gesto, y tuvo que ordenarle a su corazón que dejara de tratar de escaparle del pecho. Muy lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de los del otro ni por un segundo, se fue arrodillando en el suelo del escenario. Tomó una de las manos de Kurt entre las suyas, y le dio un casto beso sobre su piel.

- Kurt... - Había estado preparando un discurso para ese momento millones de veces, había practicado frente al espejo, le había pedido ayuda a Tina, había encontrado mil formas de decirle al mayor que lo amaba y que quería despertar junto a él el resto de su vida, pero todo eso se le olvidó. Las palabras salieron de sus labios sin que él las hubiera pensado siquiera, y supo en cuanto vio las primeras lágrimas de Kurt, acompañadas por una tímida sonrisa, que eran perfectas. - hay un momento... cuando te dices a ti mismo...: "Oh, allí estas. Te he estado buscando por siempre." Cada vez que te veo sonreír, esos son momentos para mi... acerca de ti. Tú me mueves, Kurt. Y este anillo, esta promesa, es solo una escusa para pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado. ¿Deseas casarte conmigo? - El mayor lo levantó del suelo, y estampó sus labios contra los de Blaine. El morocho le rodeó la cintura automáticamente, mientras que el castaño acunaba su rostro. El beso era salado, por las lágrimas, y cariñoso. Estaba cargado de pasión contenida, de un amor aflorando y, sobre todo, de esperanza. Tal y como había sido su primer beso. Se separaron agitados, sonrojados y con sonrisas tímidas en los labios. - ¿Eso es un sí? - Preguntó, acariciando la nariz de Kurt con la suya.

- Eso es un tal vez... dentro de unos años. - Blaine sonrió, y lo abrazó más fuerte. Se quedaron allí por varios minutos, mirándose a los ojos con ternura, rozando sus pieles con delicadeza, solo disfrutando el uno del otro.

- Deberíamos... deberíamos estar celebrando. - Murmuró Blaine, acordándose repentinamente de la boda de sus maestros, y su victoria en las Regionales. Kurt sonrió y lo miró a los ojos con un brillo extraño.

- Pensé que eso estábamos haciendo. - Blaine soltó una risita y volvió a besarlo, esta vez con más pasión, recorriendo la boca del menor con su lengua.

Sabía que tenían mucho de qué hablar. Que no todo sería lo mismo, que las heridas aún estaban frescas y necesitaban tiempo para cicatrizar, y había cabos sueltos en su relación que había que atar.

Pero mientras sus labios se acariciaban, y sus cuerpos se aferraban el uno al otro con necesidad... lo único que podían pensar era, en que después de todos esos meses de dolor, ahora estaban felices.

Ese era un nuevo comienzo.

* * *

**¡Espero sus reviews!**


End file.
